Spike's Stories
by danparker
Summary: A set of stories focusing on Spike, starting in the days when he and Twilight Sparkle still reside in Canterlot.
1. Spike And Twilight Sparkle's Time

Spike And Twilight Sparkle's Time

One day in a tower in Canterlot, Spike, a young dragon was awaiting for the return of the pony whom he was working for and at the same time, working. "Must get things ready," Spike said, tidying up the place. Right now, a teenage unicorn pony walked into one of the towers of the castle.

It was Twilight Sparkle. "Spike!" Twilight Sparkle called. "Yes, Twilight?" Spike replied, running up to the unicorn. "Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "Nice work here." "Thanks," Spike said. "Why don't you take a break now?" Twilight Sparkle suggested, "You've been busy all day. You deserve a break."

"Oh, thanks, Twilight," Spike said. It was one of Twilight Sparkle's teenager days in the Canterlot Castel area. By now, Twilight Sparkle was an honor student to Princess Celestia. Twilight Sparkle is really proud of this.

Of course, Spike is a few years younger than Twilight Sparkle, but he likes to be really helpful to Twilight Sparkle. "Say, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yes, Twilight?" Spike replied, "You've been a loyal dragon," Twilight Sparkle said, "I'd never imagine that my test of hatching the dragon egg led us together."

"Oh," Spike said. "If I hadn't passed my magic test," Twilight Sparkle said, "I'd never would have met you in the first place." "Oh," Spike said, "I'm glad you've passed your test."

"Thanks," Twilight Sparkle said, "But do you know something?" "What?" Spike asked. "It was a sonic rainboom that startled me to use my magic," Twilight Sparkle explained, "I would have never passed my test if that rainboom never happened. And we would have never met."

"I see," Spike said. "Even thought I lost control of my magic for a moment," Twilight Sparkle added. "And I turned into a giant," Spike said. "Let's pretend that never happened," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Deal," Spike agreed, "Anyway, I'm glad to be your dragon." "And I'm glad to have you with me," Twilight Sparkle said. "Oh, thanks," Spike agreed. So the two continued sitting around in the tower for the rest of the day. "But I wonder if Twilight Sparkle will make friends," Spike wondered.


	2. For Fun

For Fun

Some days later, Spike was just sitting with Twilight Sparkle. However, during this time, Twilight Sparkle decided to practice some of her magic tricks. "Here's something," Twilight Sparkle said.

She then used her magic to make a set of book fly in the air. "Entertaining," Twilight Sparkle said. "I see," Spike said. "Watch this," Twilight Sparkle said and she did a trick with the books. She made a tower with the books.

"Wow," Spike said, "That is amazing!" "It's just an old trick," Twilight Sparkle said, "Childs play." "So what's not?" Spike asked. Twilight Sparkle got up. "I'll show you," she said.

She then lifted an medium size bookshelf in the air with her magic. "See?" Twilight Sparkle said, "But I'm not strong enough to lift something bigger than this." "I know," Spike said.

Twilight Sparkle then put the bookshelf back down on the ground. "Great!" Spike said. "It's still at a beginning level," Twilight Sparkle explained. "I know," Spike said, "Say, Twilight Sparkle." "Yes?" Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Can I have fun?" Spike asked, "With it?" "My magic?" Twilight Sparkle said, thinking about it for a moment, "Well, I guess so." So she used her magic to lift Spike up in the air.

At first, Spike didn't know what to say about it, but then, he started to laugh. "Hey!" he called out, this is fun!" "Really?" Twilight Sparkle asked, "Is it safe?" "Sure," Spike answered.

"Okay," the teenage pony said and she controlled Spike's moments in the air. "This is fun!" Spike said as he floated through the interiors of the tower. "I'm going to have to limit where you go," Twilight Sparkle said, "Just in case you go too high."

"Okay!" Spike called back. As a result, he didn't go too high above the ground. Twilight Sparkle continued to maneuver Spike through the air until she started to get tired. "Yes!" Spike said, "Keep going!"

But then, he saw his friend getting tired and thus, he knew the fun is over. "You can stop now, Twilight," Spike called out.

So Twilight Sparkle stopped using her magic. When she lowered Spike down to the ground, she released Spike. "That was a lot of fun!" Spike said, "Thank you very much, Twilight."

"Yeah," Twilight Sparkle said, tired, but happy for her friend, "No problem. Next time, I'll let you go further, but not too further." "Ok," Spike said.

By the end of the day, Twilight Sparkle was happy with Spike. But Spike was even happier than Twilight Sparkle. He got to see his friend having fun with her magic.


	3. Natural Ways

Natural Ways

Some time later, both Twilight Sparkle and Spike were both outside on a lovely day. "I said it is a lovely day outside today," Spike said, "And I'm right about that." "Yes, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said.

At the moment, the birds are singing the sun is shining and the view is lovely. "Princess Celestia has done a great job this time," Twilight Sparkle said, "In raising the sun on this wonderful day." "That's how she always does the job," Spike explained.

"Yes," Twilight Sparkle said, "I know." "Well," Spike said, "Let's enjoy this view." "Right," Twilight Sparkle said, as she laid down a lot of books. "Wait a minute," Spike said, "You're going to study on a day like this?"

"Nope," Twilight Sparkle said, "I'm just going to see what we see." "Oh," Spike said. That's when a little critter walked into their sight. "Oh, look,' Twilight Sparkle said, getting out a book, "A red squirrel!"

Twilight Sparkle got out the book and turned to a page to find the matching critter. "Right," Spike said, "A red squirrel!" He then noticed that Twilight Sparkle is paying more attention to the book that she is looking at. "Oh, Twilight," Spike groaned.

Some more creatures were around the two. But Twilight Sparkle kept her eyes on her books. "I thought a day like this would get you interested," Spike said, disappointed. "Sorry, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "I am just keeping track of things. Oh, look a raccoon!"

"Oh, Twilight," Spike sighed. Twilight Sparkle continued to look at her books.

Then suddenly a rainfall fell onto both Twilight Sparkle and Spike. "Hey!" Spike called out, "What gives?! I thought it was a lovely day!" "Sorry about that!" a voice called. Both Twilight Sparkle and Spike saw a Pegasus pony, who had accidentally brought a rain cloud above the two.

"I lost control of this thing!" the Pegasus pony went on. Then she took the now empty raincloud away. "Whoops," Spike said, "What a mistake!" "Oh no!" Twilight Sparkle called. "What is it?" Spike asked.

He saw that Twilight Sparkle is looking at all of the books that she had brought with her, all completely soaked by the rain. "My books!" Twilight Sparkle cried, "They're all ruined!" "I see," Spike said, picking up one book, only to have it fall apart in his hands.

"Now I'll never figure out what I see now!" Twilight Sparkle cried. Spike thought about what to say immediately. "Twilight," he said to his pony friend, "You don't need some books to figure out what you see here." "Really?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Yeah," Spike said, "Try to figure out what is in front of you? No, it's not a wet book."

Twilight Sparkle looked at what is in front of her. "A cottontail bunny," she said. "Right," Spike said. "And over there is a woodpecker," Twilight Sparkle said, looking at a bird on a nearby tree, "A red woodpecker to be precise." "Not a familiar cartoon woodpecker," Spike said.

"Right," Twilight Sparkle said, "I don't need my books to see what's going on around me!" "Yes!" Spike said, "Now let's see what is going on now!" "Right there with you!" Twilight Sparkle said.

So for the rest of the day, both Spike and Twilight Sparkle looked at what is going on around them. From wildlife to most of the trees and plants. "Look," Twilight Sparkle said, "A Flying Squirrel!" "Yes!" Spike said. "And he is some ancient fern," Twilight Sparkle said. "Right!" Spike said.

The two had a great time together and by the end of the day, Twilight Sparkle and Spike had a fun time together. "That was fun," Spike said. "You were right, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "It's a lot better without the books."

"Yes," Spike said, "You didn't need all of those books to figure out what we have seen today." "That's right, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "It is better that way. But." "What, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"But I am going to have to find a way to make it up to the librarian," Twilight Sparkle said, holding a big, wet, papery mess. "Oh, right," Spike said dully.


	4. Timing Now

Timing Now

Ok, it was while after Twilight Sparkle had to get all her books replaced after a raining mistake. "Whew!" Spike exclaimed, "That was a lot of work, Twilight." "Yeah, no kidding," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "Too bad we didn't see the librarian in a good mood today," Spike said disappointingly.

"Yeah, bummer," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "But never mind about that," Spike said with enthusiasm, "Let's think of what to do today. After all, it is a nice day." "You're right, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "We can't think about that mistake now. So let's go on with today."

"Yeah!" Spike said, "Now let's think about what we're going to do today." "Right there, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. "So by the way," Spike said, "Do you want to know something?" "What is it, Spike?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"About time manipulations," Spike answered, "I've heard it in a fantasy story once." "Yes, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "I know it's just fiction." "I know," Spike said, "Oh, look, a Pegasus." "Yes, I see," Twilight Sparkle said, "Doing a trick in the sky." That's exactly what the Pegasus pony had done.

"It's all about the timing," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yep," Spike agreed. Then an idea came into Spike's mind. "Hey, Twilight," he said to his friend. "Yes?" Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Do you think you can do something similar?" Spike asked. "All about the timing?" Twilight Sparkle replied, "All right, I can do it." "Great!" Spike said excitedly, "Let's start."

So Twilight Sparkle and Spike arrived at a small open field close to Canterlot. It's also near a river, too. "All right," Spike said, "Let's get started." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said.

So Spike picked up a rock. "Try this!" Spike said as he threw the rock in the air. "Go, Twilight!" Spike said. In response, Twilight Sparkle shot the rock in midair with her magic. "Good shot!" Spike said. "Thanks," Twilight Sparkle smiled. Next, Spike threw a rock in the water.

Once again, Twilight Sparkle fired her magic at it, causing it to skip across the water. "This is fun," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yeah!" Spike agreed with her friend, "Let's go some more." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "Fire away."

So Spike threw something in the air and Twilight Sparkle fired her magic at it, causing it to do some kind of trick. Spike thought that one trick was amusing. Both Spike and Twilight Sparkle had fun with timing practices.

And so by the end of the day, both Twilight Sparkle and Spike had returned to their home. "Well, that was an interesting day," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yep," Spike replied, "Let's think about what in store for us tomorrow." "Only time will tell," Twilight Sparkle chuckled. "Yep," Spike agreed with humor, "At the right time." Twilight Sparkle had to laugh.


	5. Spike's Underground Time

Spike's Underground Time

One day, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were out for their morning walk. "Don't you think it was fun practicing your timing with those rocks and random objects?" Spike asked. "Why yes it was," Twilight Sparkle answered with a smile.

Soon, the two had decided to stop at a restaurant for breakfast. "This is convenient," Spike said. "It's nice to get breakfast, I mean order breakfast at a restaurant once in a while," Twilight Sparkle said. "Right," Spike agreed.

Soon the waiter arrived. "Good morning," he said, "What can I serve you for breakfast?" "I know what I would like," Spike said with a watery mouth. "I know," the waiter said, "Sorry, we don't serve gemstones for breakfast. Recently updated policy, even it is a load of. Never mind. Sorry."

"Oh," Spike groaned. "Never mind, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "Ok, let me think. Pancakes." "Very well," the waiter said, "I'll start you off with our side breakfast dish." "Ok,"" Twilight Sparkle said. "Uh," Spike stammered, "I'll be right back."

And Spike left after he had said that. "Well, be back soon," Twilight Sparkle said. Spike had to go to the bathroom.

After he had finished, he was about return to where Twilight Sparkle is sitting at. But then something caught his eyes. "What the?" Spike thought. Spike went outside to see what it was. But when he got there, it was gone. "I wonder what that was?"

Spike was about to return to the restaurant when he heard a low rumbling sound. "Uh oh," Spike said. He was about to move when the ground underneath his feet collapsed and he fell through the big hole in the floor. The same waiter who is serving Twilight Sparkle walked by, looked at the new hole.

"Oh dear," he said, "I knew building this restaurant close to that unstable old plateau is a bad idea." He then walked away.

After a few minutes, Spike woke up in an unfamiliar place. "What the heck is this place?" Spike asked. He was surrounded by darkness. "Can't see a darn thing here," Spike said, "I know how to light up the place." Spike breathed out a huge fireball, which lit up the place.

After that, Spike got a glimpse on his surroundings. "Dark cave," Spike said. He then picked up a stick nearby and lit it like a torch. "Torch ahoy," Spike said as he waved his torch around, "Got to get back to Twilight as soon as possible. I can't stay down here too long."

So Spike began to walk down a passageway. "Ok," Spike said, hoping he was out of the caverns. But instead, he found a giant venus flytrap, which is sleeping. "Uh, not this way," Spike thought. So he decided to go another way. However, he nearly fell into a acid lake.

"Uh, I don't need a super-hot bath now," Spike said, turning away. He tried another path, but he almost ended up in another dimension. "I don't think I'm ready to meet those other guys yet," Spike said, turning away and avoiding a knife in the process.

"I wonder where else I can go?" Spike thought. He then saw another path that he had never gone down at all. "All right," Spike said, "This way." And he gone down the passageway. "Yep," Spike said, "This is the one."

However, on his way out, he came by something that really caught his attention. A large gemstone. "Wow," Spike said, dazed by the sight of the gemstone, "Breakfast is served." So in a instant, Spike munched down on the gemstone like a termite eating wood.

After Spike ate the whole gemstone, he was satisfied. "That's my breakfast," Spike said. After that, he continued on his way and in no time at all, Spike made it out into the open. "Yes," Spike said, throwing his torch back into the cave, and taking a huge breath, "Fresh air."

After that, he immediately ran to where Twilight Sparkle is. However, she had finished her breakfast and was now looking for Spike, until she ran into him. "Spike!" Twilight Sparkle said, excited to see her friend. "Hey, Twilight," Spike said in response, "Glad to see you again."

"Sorry, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "Breakfast is now over." "No problem," Spike said, "I'm all satisfied now." "Oh," Twilight Sparkle said, "By the way, where the heck were you?" "I had a little misadventure," Spike said.

And Spike explained that he had gone outside to see something unique and he had fallen into a cave system. "Oh, Spike!" Twilight Sparkle said, concerned, "I didn't know!" "Sorry," Spike said.

"I'm glad that you're all right now," Twilight Sparkle said. "And stuffed," Spike said in response. "I can see," Twilight Sparkle chuckled, "So let's start our day. The right way." "I'm with you, Twilight," Spike said and the two friends set off.

However, there was something lurking in the caves where Spike was. It was indeed creepy looking. No pony knows what it is.


	6. Twilight Sparkle's New Book

Twilight Sparkle's New Book

Later that day, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were all by themselves again. "So, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "What did you really do?" "Well," Spike said, "Actually I've fallen into an underground cave system." "Really?" Twilight Sparkle asked, starting to get concerned, "Are you hurt?"

"Nope," Spike answered, "I'm fine." "Oh," Twilight Sparkle replied, "As long as you're safe, that's all that matters now." "Oh, Twilight," Spike said as Twilight Sparkle hugged him. "Spike," Twilight Sparkle said quietly, "Please try to be careful next time." "I will," Spike replied.

"By the way," Twilight Sparkle said, "What made you decided to go outside in the first place?" Spike explained that he saw something outside, which he couldn't explain what it is.

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied, "No more. Now let's get going. We got a day ahead of us." "Ok," Spike replied. And so Twilight Sparkle and Spike had spent their whole day together.

The following day, Twilight Sparkle was walking around in circles in her room. Spike wanted to know what Twilight Sparkle was doing. "Uh, Twilight?" Spike asked. "Oh, hey, Spike," Twilight Sparkle answered. "What are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Well, "I'm waiting for a book," Twilight Sparkle answered. "Uh, don't you have enough books already?" Spike asked, "I mean haven't you owed that librarian enough books already?" "I know, Spike," Twilight Sparkle answered, "This one is for me."

"Oh," Spike said, "A new book?" "Yep," Twilight Sparkle answered, "It's supposed to be about a mysterious land in Equestria." "Wow," Spike said, "Wait a minute, if it's so mysterious, how can any pony know about it?" "It's not so mysterious anymore," Twilight Sparkle answered. "Oh," Spike said. "I was just waiting for it," Twilight Sparkle explained, "It should be arriving real soon."

"Well," Spike said, but before he could say anymore, they both heard a knock at her door. "I'll get it!" she called as she ran to the door and opened it. "Delivery," a voice said, "For Twilight Sparkle." It was a delivery pony with a package.

"Oh boy!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed as she received the package and signed her name on a piece of paper. After the deliver pony left, Twilight Sparkle opened the packaged and like she expected it to be, it is a new book. "Yes!" Twilight Sparkle said excitedly.

"Well, that's a neat looking book, Twilight," Spike said. "I know," Twilight Sparkle said, "Isn't this exciting?" "Yeah," Spike agreed. "All right," Twilight Sparkle said, using her magic to open the new book, let's see what's inside for us." "Ok," Spike said and he and Twilight Sparkle began to read what's inside.


	7. The Book Itself

The Book Itself

Later that day, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were reading the book that Twilight had gotten in the mail. "Ok," Spike said, "Let's see what's this book is all about." "Then let's find out," Twilight Sparkle said and she prepared to open the book with her magic. "Oh wait, I've already done that," Twilight Sparkle said with a chuckle.

"Then continue on then," Spike said, urging her, "Please start! I want to see what's inside." "Oh, all right," Twilight Sparkle said, turning the pages to the first chapter. "Here we go," Twilight Sparkle said, "So this book is about the mysterious lands that is south of Equestria. Or maybe west or east. Weast? Who wrote that?"

"Some kind of a pony," Spike answered, trying to make a joke. "Ha, ha, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said sarcastically, "Anyway, the mysterious lands that is mentioned in this book is anything unlike any pony has ever seen in their lives." "What's that supposed to mean?" Spike asked.

"Who knows?" Twilight Sparkle said, "The creatures who lives in these lands are unlike any normal animals any pony has ever seen. Well, their lifetime, to be exact." "What?" Spike asked.

"These creatures have been thought to be long extinct," Twilight Sparkle said, "But in these lands, that's a different story."

Twilight Sparkle then showed Spike some of the pictures of the creatures, well actually, they're all artist's sketches of the creatures. "Well," Spike said, "Glad I'm not meeting any of them."

"Good Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "This book has more than just sketches." "Ok," Spike replied, "Continue on." So Twilight Sparkle did. "Hey," Spike said, "There are a lot of interesting and mysterious things featured in this book."

"Right, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. "Do you think we'll visit these lands?" Spike asked excitedly. "Well," Twilight Sparkle thought about it for a minute, "Maybe." "Ok," Spike replied. "But for now," Twilight Sparkle said, "Let's just enjoy our moment here." "Ok," Spike said, "Man this books is more like an encyclopedia than a story."

Hours passed and before midnight, Twilight Sparkle had finished reading her new book. "All right," Twilight Sparkle groaned, "That was an interesting book." "You've said it," Spike said. Twilight Sparkle then put the new book away with the others.

"Well," Spike said, "That was one interesting book." "Glad we've got it then," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yep," Spike said. "Anyway," Twilight Sparkle yawned, "I think it's our bedtime. Let's call it a day." "I agree," Spike said, "Well, actually, it's midnight." "I knew that," Twilight Sparkle said. And so, they both fell fast asleep.


	8. The Morning Start

The Morning Start

The following morning, Twilight Sparkle and Spike woke up to start their new day. "Well," Twilight Sparkle yawned as she got up, "It's time to start the new day. Time to wake up, Spike."

However, Spike was snoozing happily. He was dreaming about being in the mysterious land as told from Twilight Sparkle's new book. "A mysterious place," Spike mumbled in his sleep, "Spike will explore the land! What's this?"

"Oh, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. "Oh no!" Spike said when Twilight Sparkle brought out an alarm clock. "Time to wake up, Spike!" Twilight Sparkle said as the clock rang in Spike's ears. "AHHHHH!" Spike cried, jumping up high into the air and landing back down onto the ground.

"Oh, you're up, Spike," Twilight sparkle said. "What was that about?!" Spike asked in a demanding tone, "Although thank you for rescuing me from that giant scorpion." "Oh," Twilight Sparkle said, "You're welcome, Spike." "So what's going on today?" Spike asked.

"Today," Twilight Sparkle said, "We are going to school today. Today, Princess Celestia is taking us unicorns on a special trip." "To where?" Spike asked. "To the nearby mountain ranges," Twilight Sparkle explained.

"Oh," Spike said. "Princess Celestia said so last month," Twilight Sparkle explained, "And today is the day when we are all going." "Oh," Spike said, "So you mean?" "Yeah, it's like a field trip," Twilight Sparkle said.

"I knew that," Spike said. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "Now let's get our breakfast and we'll be going so." "Ok," Spike said.

Soon, it was time for them to go. "All right," Twilight Sparkle said, "We've got our breakfast, so we're ready to go." "Ok," Spike said, feeling satisfied, "I'm ready to go with you now."

"Right then," Twilight Sparkle said as Spike hoped onto her, "Now let's go." And so they were off. "Today is going to be an interesting day," Spike thought to himself.


	9. Not Really An Ordinary Day In Class

Not Really An Ordinary Day In Class

Soon enough, Twilight Sparkle and Spike arrived to class line normal. "Well," Spike said when they walked into the classroom.

In a few minutes, Princess Celestia flew into the room. "Morning, Princess Celestia," all the ponies said.

"Good morning, everypony," Princess Celestia said with a smile, "I see that you are all excited to go on this trip." "Of course we are," Twilight Sparkle said. "Well, I'm glad, Twilight Sparkle," Princess Celestia said, "So, are you all ready to go on our little trip today?"

"Yes," Twilight Sparkle said, "Princess Celestia, we're ready." "Let the others say so," Princess Celestia said. The other ponies in class all said they want to go, too. "Ok," Princess Celestia said, "Then let's get ready to go."

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle said. "I'm ready, too," Spike said, "I've got all my gear ready. You know, stuff I need for this really big trip." "Of course, you are," Princess Celestia chuckled, "Now, is everypony ready to go?"

"Yes!" all of the ponies in the classroom answered. "That's a yes," Spike said. "Then let's start by walking out of the door," Princess Celestia said with a chuckle. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said.

Soon, all of the unicorn ponies in the classroom left the school grounds and were on their way to the mountain ranges. "I wonder what lies in wait for us there," one unicorn said. "Something strange, I bet," another one said. Spike couldn't wait to see what's in the mountain ranges.

So is Twilight Sparkle. "This would be an interesting thing to my wildlife studying," she thought to herself. In no time at all, Princess Celestia brought the group of unicorns to the nearby mountain ranges.

"I knew this is going to be a piece of cake," Twilight Sparkle said. "Ok," Spike agreed, "I wonder what lies in wait for us here in these rocky terrains." "We'll soon see," Princess Celestia smiled.


	10. The Unique Trip To The Mountains

The Unique Trip To The Mountains

A few minutes later, all the unicorn ponies arrived at the base of the big mountains close to Canterlot with Princess Celestia. "We're here," Princess Celestia said. The other unicorns were pleased. "Thank you for bringing us here, Princess Celestia," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yes!" the other unicorns said all at once.

"Oh," Princess Celestia said, "Now you are all to stay within the boarder limit. Understand? And you all go have a good time while we're here."

Soon, every pony started to go all over the place and explore the surrounding area. Within a few minutes, Twilight Sparkle started to explore many of the creatures in the surrounding area. For most of the time, Spike stood close by her. "Well, Twilight," Spike said, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, just some kind of creatures," Twilight Sparkle said, "Like this one." Twilight Sparkle saw a caterpillar with needles on its back. "What is that?" Spike asked. "It's a caterpillar," Twilight Sparkle said, "A nettle caterpillar. Those needles on its back serve as a warning to predators."

"I can see," Spike said. "Let's not get too close to it," Twilight Sparkle said, "I'm glad that I've read those books." "Ok," Spike said, "Do you want to go look at some critters with those other unicorns?"

Twilight Sparkle looked a group of unicorn fillies looking at another creature. "No thanks," Twilight Sparkle said, "I'd prefer to work by myself." "All right," Spike said.

Some minutes later, while Twilight Sparkle was looking for more animals, in this case, she discovered more insects, Spike decided to go exploring on his own. "Well, well," Spike said, "What lies in wait in this forest for a little dragon. Why did I say that?"

Spike continued explore the woods by himself. But then something caught his eyes. "What the?!" Spike muttered. He could see a mysterious figure in the woods. It looked majestic to him. "What is that?" Spike whispered as the figure vanished.

Soon, it was lunch time and all of the ponies took a short break. However, Spike was still thinking about what he saw back in the woods. "Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "What are you thinking about?" "I don't know, Twilight," Spike answered, "I just don't know."

"Ok, I'm confused," Twilight Sparkle said. "I was walking by myself," Spike explained, "And there was something in the woods. I don't know what it is. That's what I meant." "Well, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "Let me see this thing." "Well," Spike thought about it for a moment.

After the ponies had finished their lunch break and went looking for some more thing in the forest, Spike took Twilight Sparkle to where he saw the figure. "It was there," Spike said, pointing at where he saw it. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "Well, I don't see it now."

"I know," Spike said. "Well, I'll let you go off on your own," Twilight Sparkle said, "Now don't wander off too far. Remember what Princess Celestia said." "Right, Twilight," Spike replied as Twilight Sparkle set off.

Spike, for a minute, continued to stare at where he saw the figure and then he walked away, deciding to look for more creatures himself. Less than an hour later, it was time for every pony to return to Canterlot. "Time to go home," Princess Celestia said, "Or in this case, back to school."

Soon, all of the little unicorns gathered around Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle decided to go find Spike. "Spike," Twilight Sparkle called out, time to go home. She soon found Spike, staring in amazement.

"Spike, didn't you hear me?" Twilight Sparkle asked. But Spike just stared off. "What are you looking at, Spike?" Twilight Sparkle asked and she decided to look at where Spike is staring at. Her jaw dropped.

"That's it," Spike said quickly. He was right, standing in the woods was the figure that Spike had seen earlier. Twilight Sparkle and Spike just stared like they're in a dream spell.

By the end of the day, Twilight Sparkle was amazed about Spike's encounter. "Well, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "You've really outdone yourself today, haven't you?" "Yes," Spike said with enthusiasm, "I have."

"I've never seen a entity like that," Twilight Sparkle said. "Me too," Spike replied, "Other than earlier." "Well," Twilight Sparkle said, "You must be happy with yourself." "Of course I am," Spike said. "Who knows that creature could be?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Me too," Spike said and the two set off for home.


	11. Evening

Evening

Several days later, one afternoon, Twilight Sparkle is busy working on an essay. Her time and effort that day had mainly been focused onto it.

"All right," Twilight Sparkle said, "I must get this essay on the lifestyle of woodland animals finished soon." Twilight Sparkle continued to write her essay.

Meanwhile, Spike tested out some spinning toy tops. "That one spins awkwardly," he said about one top.

Hours passed. Although Twilight Sparkle was halfway through her essay, she decided to stop for a while. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "I need some time to think about what to write. I'll take a break right now." "Maybe that's a good idea," said Spike as he walked inside. "Right," Twilight Sparkle agreed, "I know."

The two then went outside. "Wow," Twilight Sparkle said, "I've been working so hard that I've forgotten what time it is." "Happens," said Spike. "Don't get all smart about that, Spike," Twilight Sparkle told Spike, "Anyway, let's go outside." "Right," said Spike.

And so, both Twilight Sparkle and Spike stood outside for the rest of the day. "This is interesting," Twilight Sparkle said. "I know," replied Spike, "You always think that." "Yeah," Twilight Sparkle said. "Hey, it's time," said Spike. "I know," replied Twilight Sparkle.

Once again, it is time for Princess Celestia to lower the sun and to prepare to raise the moon. "Look," Spike said, "Look at the light." "Yeah," Twilight Sparkle replied, "But this is the first time we're seeing this display of lights."

"Yeah," Spike said. "I know how this is possible," said Twilight Sparkle, "I can research this any time. But now, let's enjoy the sight." "Ok," Spike replied.

And they did so, until the sun went down and the moon came up. "That was an interesting light show," Spike said. "I know," Twilight Sparkle replied, "I know." "Right," said Spike.

"Oh my goodness!" Twilight Sparkle suddenly exclaimed, "I've completely forgot all about my essay!" "Whoops," said Spike as Twilight Sparkle raced back into her tower. "Oh well," said Spike, "Back to square one." And he raced after Twilight Sparkle back into the tower.


	12. Literally Opposite Of Fancy

Literally Opposite Of Fancy

The following day, both Twilight Sparkle and Spike were ready to start their new day after they've woken up. "Now that I've gotten my essay done," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Right," said Spike, "So, what's in it for today?" "Well," Twilight Sparkle replied, "I'm not sure." "Oh, Twilight," Spike chortled, "You've got to think of something, not nothing." "Spike!" Twilight Sparkle said sternly to Spike.

"Kidding," Spike said meekly, "So what do you want to do today?" "Well," Twilight Sparkle replied, "I'm not sure." "Ok," Spike said, "I'll think of something for us to do today." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied.

After their usual breakfast, the two headed outside for a short walk. Then the two ran into two adult unicorns whom they've never met before. "Well, whom do we have here?" the female unicorn asked. "A pony and a dragon," the male unicorn answered.

"Hi," Twilight Sparkle said, "Nice to meet you." "My name is Fancy Pants," the male unicorn said. "And I'm Fleur Dis Lee," the female unicorn said. "I'm Spike," Spike said, "And-" "I'm Twilight Sparkle," said Twilight Sparkle.

"I was going to say that," Spike said. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Fancy Pants, "Twilight Sparkle." "I'm a student at the School for Gifted Unicorns," Twilight Sparkle explained. "I see," said Fancy Pants. "Well," said Fleur Dis Lee, "You must be a lucky filly."

"Yeah," Twilight Sparkle replied. "Hey," Spike cut in, "She's not that young anymore." "Spike!" Twilight Sparkle cut in, "Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you two." "Why thanks," said Fancy Pants. "You must be proud to have the princess as your teacher," said Fleur Dis Lee. "Yep," Twilight Sparkle replied, "I'm proud to do my work for her."

"You mean school work," said Spike. "Well," Fancy Pants said, "We're upper class ponies." "That's right," Fleur Dis Lee said, "We socialize with our own kind." "I see," said Twilight Sparkle, "Well, nice running into you two."

"Ok," said Fleur Dis Lee as Twilight Sparkle placed Spike on her back and galloped off. "See you later?" Fancy Pants said, "Oh well." And the two upper class ponies continued on their way.

Sometime later, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were by themselves. "Those were nice ponies," Spike said. "I agree," Twilight Sparkle replied, "But I don't think I'm cut out for their class." "That may be true," Spike agree, "But don't let that get to you."

"Well," Twilight Sparkle said, thinking about it. However, Twilight Sparkle didn't pay attention to where she was talking and she ended up tripping on a loose stone and fell face first into a mud pool.

"Well," said Spike as Twilight Sparkle got back up, "Now you're not upper-class material." "You know what, Spike?" Twilight Sparkle said at last, "I'm glad to be who I am. Twilight Sparkle, me."

"That's my pony," Spike said, "I'm glad for you." "That's my pony," Spike said, and he hugged Twilight Sparkle, only to get dirty himself. "Uh," Spike said, "You can't go walking around in this mess." "You're right, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said.

And the two decided to go home so that they could get cleaned up. However, on their way home, they both passed by Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee. "I say," said Fancy Pants, "What a mess!" "Well," said Fleur Dis Lee, "We'll let them be." And so, everypony went on their way.


	13. Two Times The Outdoor

Two Times The Outdoor

Sometime later that day, Spike had finished giving Twilight Sparkle a short bath. "There you go, Twilight," said Spike, "All squeaky clean." "Thanks, Spike," said Twilight Sparkle as she jumped out of the tub, "Not much of a fan of mud." "I can see that," said Spike.

"Well," said Twilight Sparkle, "I can tell that Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee are out on their small journey." "No mud involved," said Spike. "That's true," said Twilight Sparkle, "Well, back to our activity." "Which is?" Spike asked. "I'm not sure," Twilight Sparkle answered in an embarrassed tone of voice, "But I'll think of something."

And so, the two stepped outside once again. "That's some idea," said Spike. Some minutes later, they've returned to the local forest. "Well," said Twilight Sparkle, "Nothing to do much out here, but I'm sure we'll think of something." "Ok," said Spike, "I'll go with that." "Follow me," said Twilight Sparkle, "Into the woods."

"Right," Spike agreed and he followed Twilight Sparkle into the forest. "I know why Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee don't want to come through here," Spike said to himself. "And those," Twilight Sparkle pointed out. "Oh my!" Spike said as he saw a giant snake, "Deadly snakes!"

"And there's more," said Twilight Sparkle as she pointed out towards some poisonous cobras. "Just ignore them," Spike said. "Don't worry," said Twilight Sparkle, "I'll project you." "Thanks," Spike replied. However, they ended up running into a dangerous ant colony.

"Ravage blockage," Twilight Sparkle said. "Maybe we should turn back," Spike suggested. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied, "Let's go. And they were about to turn back. However. "Whoops!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed as she tripped over a tree branch and fell face first into another mud pool.

"Ugh!" groaned Spike, "Déjà vu?" "Déjà vu," Twilight Sparkle groaned. "Two times the wash," Spike said as he helped Twilight Sparkle back onto her feet. "Don't worry, Twilight," said Spike. "I know," Twilight Sparkle smiled and the two hugged each other.

"Better make it double," said Spike after he hugged the muddy Twilight Sparkle. Then they both laughed. "Let's get out of here," Spike said. "Right," Twilight Sparkle agreed and so they did.


	14. Spike Meets Crosswise

Spike Meets Crosswise

The next day, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were out on their morning walk. "Nice day today, Twilight?" Spike said. "Right you are," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "Oh, hold on a minute," said Spike. He looked at his tail and saw that one of the ants they've run into had hitchhiked onto Spike tail.

Fortunately, Spike plucked the ant and tossed it outside. "I don't get it," said Twilight Sparkle. And the two continued with their morning walk. Soon enough, they came across a unicorn pony whom they had never met. "Hello, mister," said Twilight Sparkle. "Hi there," the unicorn said in a polite tone of voice.

"Pleased to meet you," said Spike, "I'm Spike and this is my pony, Twilight Sparkle." "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "We'll go with that." "And my name is Crosswise," the unicorn said. "Nice to meet you, Crosswise," said Twilight Sparkle. "Yep," said Crosswise, "A surprise that I've run into you two."

"Right," Twilight Sparkle agreed, "What a surprise." "Could we take a short break?" Spike asked, "I would like to talk to Crosswise." "All right," Twilight Sparkle agreed, "Go on ahead."

And so, both Spike and Crosswise started talking to each other while Twilight Sparkle practice some of her magic in an open field. "So, Crosswise," said Spike, "You enjoy walking around here during the morning hours?"

"Sure," Crosswise answered, "I love gout out in the early morning, almost before Princess Celestia raises the sun, maybe after she lowered the moon." "Yeah," Spike agreed, "Twilight sparkle is her student." "Really? Crosswise asked.

"Yep," Spike answered, "And I'm her assistant." "Wow," said Crosswise. "Twilight Sparke is more into studying and practicing her magic," Spike explained, "Rather than hanging out with her friends. If she has any."

"Oh, I feel sorry for her then," said Crosswise. "It's her choice," said Spike, "She'll figure it out on her own one day." "I see," said Crosswise, "I hope the best for her." "Me too," said Spike. "Right now," said Crosswise, "I have a few friends. But I hope to find a girlfriend soon."

"All right then," said Spike, "I wish you good luck on that." "Yes, I know," said Crosswise, "I hope so. Now I must get back to my walk now." "Well then," said Spike, "Crosswise, it was nice knowing you." "Me too," said Crosswise, "Hope we meet each other again soon."

"We will," said Spike, "See ya later." "Bye!" said Crosswise as he continued on. "Bye!" Spike called out. Soon, Twilight Sparkle walked up to Spike. "Did you enjoy your talk?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Sure did," Spike answered, "And he is friendly. You should make some friends, Twilight." "Maybe," Twilight Sparkle replied, "Now let's continued on with our walk." "All right," Spike said and the two continued walking.

"I hope you make friends," Spike said quietly as he followed Twilight Sparkle, "Soon."


	15. The Winds Of Change

The Winds Of Change

The following afternoon, Spike had finished cleaning up Twilight Sparkle's room. "Man," Spike said to himself, "Twilight needs to learn to keep things organized better."

That was when Twilight Sparkle returned from picking up some flowers.

"Time to keep Twilight Sparkle's room spiffy," Spike said to himself, "Really? Oh well Oh, Twilight!" Hey, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "Working on my room?" "Yes," Spike said, "Those are some lovely flowers you've got." "Thanks," said Twilight Sparkle, "That's real kind of you."

"No problem," said Spike. "Now with the flowers, my room will look pretty," Twilight Sparkle said, "Extra pretty." "Ok," Spike said, "I'm going out for a while." "Ok, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said.

And so, Spike walked outside for some fresh air. "Maybe," Spike thought to himself, but he had no ideas. That's when Spike noticed a Pegasus pony. "Hello?" Spike called out to the Pegasus pony.

The pony immediately noticed Spike. "A dragon?" the pony said to himself. "Who are you, mister?" Spike asked the Pegasus pony as he ran up to him. The pony, an elderly pony with a red moustache stared silently at Spike.

"So," Spike said, "Mister?" "My name is Hornet Advancing," the pony said. "Oh, hi," spike said, "Mister- I mean Hornet Advancing." "Call me Hudson," Hornet Advancing said, "It's much shorter." "Ok, Hudson," said Spike. "So what do you want with me?" Hornet Advancing asked.

"I just wanted to ask what you were doing here," Spike said. "Well," Hornet Advancing said, "I am just feeling the wind." "Feeling the wind?" Spike asked. "Yes," Hornet Advancing said, "It's my special ability. I travel like the wind." "How so?" Spike asked.

"Just clear you mind," Hornet Advancing said, "And you can do almost anything. Just have faith." "Ok," said Spike, "You see, I am an assistant to a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle." "That's good to hear," Hornet Advancing said, "Does she have friends?"

"What?" Spike asked in surprise, "Well, you see." "If your friend, Twilight," Hornet Advancing said, "Doesn't have any friends, then she may be doomed to be alone for the rest of her life. Just like I was once." "Really?" Spike asked.

"Yes," Hornet Advancing said, "Until I made many new friends on my own. It was my choice. Now you must help your friend, Spike." "Ok," Spike said. Then Hornet Advancing felt a breeze beneath his wings.

"The wind is changing directions," Hornet Advancing said, "I must go now. We may meet again soon, Spike!" "Ok," Spike said and without another word, Hornet Advancing took off. "Bye, Husdon," Spike said.

He waved goodbye until he was out of his sight. But not before he said, "Maybe, there is hope for his friend after all." "And now," Spike said, "What to do? Go back to Twilight? I guess so."


End file.
